


Day 25 - Gazing Into Each Other Eyes

by boobooyt



Series: 30 days otp challenge [25]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobooyt/pseuds/boobooyt
Summary: too lazy to edit. Many grammatical error. First published on 270313





	Day 25 - Gazing Into Each Other Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> too lazy to edit. Many grammatical error. First published on 270313

Yamada and Yuto walks home together after they back together again. Their hands intertwine with each other. Sometime they glance at each other then smiling brightly together while pressing their forehead.  
“Should we sit on the park for a while?” Yuto asks.  
Yamada only nods his head. He still wants to be with Yuto so he gladly accepted the offer.

They sit on their favorite spot, close to each other. Yamada lean toward Yuto and rest his head in Yuto’s shoulder. Yuto’s hand is patting Yamada’s head.

“Ryosuke…”  
“Ng…?!”  
“Why you didn’t ask me why I did ‘that’?”  
“I don’t want to bring up painful memories. What’s important is you are now come back to me and I know that you still love me. That’s enough for me.”  
“Arigatou.”  
“You keep saying ‘arigatou’ and ‘I’m sorry’ since a while ago.”  
“That’s because I’m so grateful for you and guilty as well.”  
“Let’s just forget about it ne?”  
“Alright.”

Yuto kisses Yamada’s head dearly, down to his forehead, his left eye, right eye and his nose. He stops after kissing Yamada’s left and right cheeks. He looks at Yamada. Yamada also looks at Yuto. The two keeps looking at each other for couple of seconds without doing anything, just observing each other face.

Yuto loves Yamada’s eyes. It always shines bright and lovely. He loves it the most when those eyes looking at him lovingly. He feels really bless because of that. He doesn’t want to lose those bright eyes anymore. He doesn’t want to make those bright eyes sad and crying anymore. He wants those bright eyes to stay bright and sparkling.

Yuto feels that he has drowned into Yamada’s eyes and moves his head closer.  
Yuto starts closing his eyes and kiss the latter lips. He kisses him dearly, without passion, only love.  
He breaks the kiss after a while and opens his eyes. He sees Yamada open his eyes as well.

“Ryosuke…” Yuto speaks while looking at Yamada’s eyes again.  
“Hmm?”  
“Do you want to live together?”  
“Eh?!”  
“When I look at you a while ago, I realize that I don’t want to lose you anymore. I want you to always by my side. And suddenly I have the thought of how about we live together? So we can always be together. So I won’t have those insecurities anymore.“  
“We can rent some small apartment and spent the day together. But that’s only if you want to. Of course there will be some obstacle but if I’m with you I’m sure I can get over it.”  
Yamada doesn’t answer Yuto’s proposal right away. His eyes are watery.  
“Ryosuke why are you crying? I’m sorry that I suddenly talk about that. Please forget it if you dislike it.”  
Yuto pulls Yamada in his embrace.  
“It’s no that I dislike it. I’m just too happy that my tears are flowing.”  
“Of course, I want to live with you. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Yamada says in between his sobbing.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Of course. I’ve never been this sure all my life.”  
“Then let’s live together.”  
Yuto can feel Yamada nodding in his chest and then he tightens his hugs on the shorter guy.


End file.
